


黑道大佬斑與繼承者堍

by yds26346hgf



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 三觀不正, 反派的愛情
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yds26346hgf/pseuds/yds26346hgf
Summary: 一段三觀不正的愛情故事





	黑道大佬斑與繼承者堍

**Author's Note:**

> *帶土不是無辜的，斑更不是  
*三觀不正放在句首，看完才跟我戰三觀我會拉黑  
*他們是共犯，是傳承者與繼承者  
*養成系年上

最开始的时候是琳，下一个是水门老师及玖辛奈师母，最后则是卡卡西。  
宇智波带土所重视的人们一个一个都离开了，而留下他独自一个人。

在琳因天灾死去的时候，宇智波带土悲嚎痛哭不能自己；在水门老师为了救人导致自己在执勤中重伤不治时，带土在墓前醉倒，发誓会让杀人凶手付出代价；在玖辛奈师母生产时因血崩难产而死时，他手捧鲜花神情肃穆，被火烧灼导致毁容的脸上不见一丝表情不露一点情绪；在卡卡西与歹徒交火而残破的尸身摆在面前时，宇智波带土仅是闭了闭眼，随后便平静的交代下去，对殉职的英雄给予最隆重的葬礼。

在往后的日子里，带土仿佛无视发生一样，过着与往常相仿的日子，唯一的差別仅是他再也不需要每天定时跟人联络了，在他私人的手机的通讯录中，只剩下一个号码会亮起，那是他的过去与即将前往的未来，他的创造者与摧毁者，他的幸与不幸的所有—宇智波斑。  
而这个号码自从他13岁时离家出走被当时在警校当教官的水门老师捡回家后就再也没有响起过了。

「你真的确定要离职吗带土?你应该知道的，卡卡西的案子没有人会责怪你。」猿飞日斩看着眼前高大的身影试图挽留，内心却清楚不过是徒劳一把，果不其然的换来对方沉默的摇头。即使内心感觉再遗憾，猿飞仍然批核了对方的离职单，对方沉默的晗首后果断的转身离开，不仅是离开他的办公室，更是直接步出了警局大门，不再回头。

离开了警局的带土，脚步丝毫不见迷惘，笔直的往自己记忆中的方向走去，不同于上一次从宇智波大宅中仓皇奔逃偷偷摸摸的模样，时隔18年再走上同一条道路，32岁的带土目标清晰坚定，就像是走向自己既定的命运。

离开警局时才是中午，等真的回到宇智波家时已经是傍晚了，带土站在大门前有些感慨，目光所见昏黄的天色与大宅旁种植的树林，再加上止水一家饲养的乌鸦，宇智波的大宅仿佛小孩子睡前故事中的魔王堡，敞开的大门更像是妖怪张开的血盆大口，还记得自己小时候跟斑一起出门时不经意的回头一看就险些被吓哭，颤巍巍的蜷缩进了斑的头发里，不管被斑怎么嘲笑都不肯出来，等最后到目的时还是斑将自己抱下车的，那大约也是唯一一次在外面被斑抱着。

陷入回忆中的带土最终是被斑派出来接人的路人甲打断的，不是他故意不认得族人的名字，而是自从琳死后，带土就发现自己有了人脸识別障碍，除了水门老师、玖辛奈师母及卡卡西以外的人对他来说都是同样的一张脸，为此他没有少被同期的伙伴打趣，可惜自从水门老师跟玖辛奈师母也过世后就再也没人会无奈的帮带土偷偷制作认人小抄了。而连认人都不会的警察是不被需要的。

随着引路的族人缓步前往餐厅，时光仿佛也畏惧宇智波的威名在此处冻结，一花一草、一石一木都像是从带土的纪中拓印出来的模样，就连此时正坐在主位上的斑也依旧是俊美到锐气逼人。18年让带土从一个不过斑腰部高的少年成长为比斑还高上几公分的青年，斑却连皱纹都没多出一条，看人的眼神也依旧高高在上俯视众生，依旧是......带土记忆中最喜欢的模样。

「回来了?坐吧，準备吃饭。」斑轻飘飘飞来一眼，随即平静的招呼带土，仿佛带土从未离开过。  
可惜不论是带土抑或是斑，甚至是这间宅邸的所有人都清楚，这些年的分离与对立从来都存在。

说到宇智波一族，就不得不提起宇智波斑，在宇智波斑的父亲宇智波田岛时期，宇智波家顶多是本市中众多黑帮间的一个，虽然说可以算是比较顶尖的那一个，却也不至於太鹤立鸡群，而等到宇智波斑接手时，当年上算年幼的接班人当机立断的将家族移到了西方的城市落脚，族中反对的人员则被撇下，宇智波斑与当时的二把手宇智波泉奈两人一内一外将家族打造的如同铁桶，新的家族到一个此前毫无根基的城市必然经受当地势力的打压，而如同铁桶一样的宇智波一族展现出了令人惊愕、甚至恐惧的能力，尤其是族长，在当时甚至被敌对的势力称之为狱中恶鬼，不惧鲜血、渴望战斗，在传说中甚至有一人屠尽一个酒吧的事蹟，而宇智波泉奈将后勤掌管的如同铁壁，所有想要伸手的人都硬生生的撞了个头破血流，在以鲜血与恐惧浇注的凶名中，宇智波家一跃而上，成为了西部暗黑世界的一把手，与警察世家的千手分別并立在黑白两道的巅峰。

而宇智波带土身为宇智波斑钦定的继承人，却离家出走被对手捡到，还成为警察，简直无法想像!  
而更无法理解的大概是即使发生这样的事情，当事的两人却若无其事地在分离18年后再次的在同一张桌子上平和的用餐。整个晚餐期间，除了就在对面的斑及后来出现的泉奈外，所有人都在悄悄的偷看着这个阔別已久的三当家(毕竟斑从来没有公开说过取消带土的继承权)，可惜即使是离开已久，在回到宇智波大宅时，带土的身体已经自动回想起了过去所学的那些表面从容，表情可谓滴水不漏半点也不让人探究。

宇智波既然是一个传承已久的大家族，自然有大家族的规矩，食不言不过是最基本的规矩。  
带土知道，在吃完甜点后，真正的考验才开始，果不其然，斑双手捧著杯子一副闲散的模样开口了：「带土你从明天开始去公司，跟著火核，火核会告诉你要做什么，好了，回去休息吧。」

「?等等?老头......斑大人是不是还有什么没有说?」比方说对我的处置之类的—。带土惊讶的看着斑，却只得到对方挑眉冷笑的回覆：「怎么?还想在这里赖多久?打扰我跟泉奈说话?」话以至此，带土也不是什么上赶着讨打的人格，恩，大部分时候是这样没错，也只好先行离开想着能拖一天是一天。

可惜斑没有拖延症，在带土洗好澡顺便逗完佐助后愉快的回房间，原本的好心情却在看到斑一副刚出浴、连头发都带着水汽的模样做在自己床头时瞬间被糟蹋个干净，带土几乎是反射性的板起脸，将所有情绪收敛的干净后如同没发现斑一样一边一边擦著头发一边做到书桌前準备挑本睡前读物，可惜宇智波斑这人可不是想忽略就可以忽略的存在，眼看带土似乎打算在书桌前的椅子上伸根发芽，斑仅是懒洋洋的唤道:「带土，过来帮我擦头发。」

「虾?老头你有病啊?头发都没擦就过来找我?」带土冷笑的阖上手中的书，一边对斑冷嘲热讽一边向斑走去，就在带土用毛巾裹住斑那头长发后，同时他手上的刀片也抵住了斑的喉咙，继续道:「......在你害死水门老师他们之后，是什么让你觉得可以在我面前露出后背?」

「在书里面藏了刀片吗?真没用，在怎么样也该藏把蝴蝶刀吧?」斑只是用眼角余光扫了眼底在自己脖子上的利器，就不屑的开口回击道，甚至豪不在意的向后转—随后那白皙的颈项被刀面画出一道血痕，鲜红的血液因重力缓缓流下，趁着斑的皮肤更显苍白，仿佛带了半边艷丽的项圈，斑的肤色向来惨白，搭配著鲜血只会让人感觉恍若恶鬼，偏偏带土从中看出几丝旖旎，心跳狠狠一颤，手中的刀片却半点没有动摇，反而更像是为了彰显自己的决心一般恶质的朝斑的伤口压了下去，看着鲜血不停渗出竟比方才更让人心旌摇曳，以斑今时今日的地位，有谁能在伤了他之后还安安稳稳的站在他身后?瞧着斑一点都不在乎自己伤口，反而似笑非笑地盯着自己的模样，带土感觉自己大概眼瞎了，竟觉得这样的斑有一丝宠爱......

是啊，可不就是眼瞎吗?就是因为眼瞎，才会爱上这个如修罗一般恶劣的男人，才会在逃了18年、害死了无数人后依旧会因为男人的一点纵容心神动摇溃不成军。

「斑......在你眼里，我是什么?」带土低喃出声，却对这个男人是否会回答自己不抱期待，谁料今天的斑大约是真的被雷打到，竟然真的回答了他：「虽然你从小就笨到不像一个宇智波，好歹也是我亲自教养出来的，就连泉奈小的时候我都不曾盯着他练每一幅字帖，你是将继承『修罗』之名的人，虽然曾经心软又爱哭，不过现在不是挺好的吗?不要装傻了，你明明知道不管是谁捡走当时的你都会被盯上，他们的死有一半以上都是因为你的关系，如果不认识你他们大概还能生活在阳光之下吧!承认吧带土，被我打磨出来的你根本不会爱任何人。」

「才不是!我跟你不一样!我是带土!宇智波带土!」带土低吼著，他曾经也是希望站在阳光下，那么灿烂的模样。  
可是他没办法，就像斑所说的，宇智波带土这个人身上充满了宇智波斑所留下的印记，他尝试过不带心机与计算的与人交往，却总会在与陌生人见面的第一时间条件反射的分析这个人的性情爱好及是否可以利用；他曾经也想单纯的出去游玩，却会在感受到他人视线的时候肌肉绷紧眼观四面观察攻击路线或逃生方向。

斑对他所做的一切被他隽刻进骨子里，不论利用或教导都被当成宝藏流淌在他的身体与心脏。  
他爱他，爱到不顾伦理纲常，他也恨他，恨他对他没有一丝的爱，恨到他曾经不顾一切试图逃跑，他成功了18年，他也失败了，最后他回到了他的身边，带着一身的恨意与埋藏的爱情。

「......」斑无声的叹口气，看着眼前一声不吭死撑着倔强的，自己亲手带出出来的崽子有些无奈，明明不是13岁了怎么委屈的时候还是跟以前一样都自己憋著?喔不13岁的带土至少会气呼呼地瞪着他，现在这支连头都不肯抬起来，看绝的报告还以为小崽子成熟点了果然是错觉。  
「我不是教过你想要什么都可以说出来吗?你真的想要的东西难道我会不给你?」斑感觉自己半辈子的耐心都用在眼前这家伙身上了，要是带土还是不说......那就打到他说吧，从来没有哄过人，要不是泉奈让他一定要好好先跟带土沟通斑感觉自己最想做的果然还是先打一顿出气，如果带土是在外面受到委屈......那还是先打一顿，然后他会亲自去让对方知道什么是真的『委屈』。

「你根本不懂......!」带土猛的抬头，眼中满是绝望，却有一丝没有藏好的恋慕与委屈被斑看的正著。从还是一团肉球的时候就开始养小孩，说去白话带土眼睛一转斑就能猜到他要去整人还是溜出去玩，一点点的真情藏在眼睛里在斑看来简直明显到不能再明显。

......突然知道小崽子为什么要离家出走的斑有些意外，干脆趁着带土瞪着他的时候正大光明的上下打量对方，毕竟长大后的带土对斑来说仅是一张张照片，哪有近在眼前的人有实感，带土不只小时候不像个宇智波，长大后与宇智波传统长相也都不太像，五官比起精致型的斑显得更阳刚一些，因为职业因素保持著健身习惯，身材肩宽腰细腿又长，即使是斑也承认，带土这长相身材确实招人，不管是基於肥水不落外人田还是基於对自家从小看到大的崽子的占有欲与控制欲，斑仔细想了想觉得在带土继承者名号前冠上一个族长夫人的头衔......好像也不是不能接受，不、应该说他其实挺乐见其成的。

「带土。」既然想通斑身为一个行动派，低声唤了一声，三个音节的名字被他放在唇间辗转，在带土被声音吓的愣住时直接将人往下拉直接吻上，斑做爱的风格与他本人一样杀伐果断，趁他病要他命的六字箴言被奉行的彻底，舌头灵巧而强硬的钻入带土的嘴中攻城掠地，另一只手则握住带土拿刀片的手，先将刀片取下后难得温柔的将带土的五指打开后十指交缠，宇智波们习惯洗完澡后就穿件浴袍，带土离开了这么久习惯当然也变了，可惜大宅内没有他的衣服以致带土跟斑都一样只穿着浴袍、还刚好的就在床边，正方便了斑一个使劲就把彻底呆滞的带土压在床上继续亲吻，原先裹著头发的浴巾因为动作太大落下，随着那头黑长炸一起披散而下。

从呆愣中回神之后，带土就发现自己岂止先机，连反击都不行了，刚沐浴完的斑身上带着一点薄荷味，感觉自己被斑的味道包围就已经够让他神智不清了，意识到斑正在做什么之后带土就被宿愿得偿的欣喜与困惑冲击的七荤八素，却没有一点想要阻止的念头，能与斑有这样的进展对他来说简直就像天上掉下馅饼一样，就算是为了将他绑在宇智波的计策他也认了!  
更何况斑从来不是会委屈自己的人，他过於骄傲的自尊也不会让斑因为任何事情而使出利用自己的身体的手段，带土没办法仔细思考，内心中隐隐的期待跟不安让他选择享受眼前而不去思考背后的目的。  
反正......不管斑要做什么，他总是会妥协的，他从来要的不多，而斑给了他所希望的所有，所以他也会为了对方倾尽一切。

一吻闭，斑轻轻含住带土的耳垂，一边含糊的说话让他帮自己脱衣服、一边用牙齿啮咬著小巧的耳珠，满意的看到带土羞红了脸开始用没被牵住的手艰难的试图脱下两人的衣物，斑转换阵地快狠準的咬住身下之人胸前的乳首，饱满的胸肌触感极佳，斑忍不住将原先拉着带土衣领的手移到没被唇舌照顾到的另一边胸膛上开始搓揉，稍微用力就能搓出各种形状，带土也毫不害臊随着斑的动作发出了舒服的哼唧声，更是自己挺腰将胸膛更加送到斑的手上。

而早在两人舌吻之际带土下身便悄悄抬头，在斑玩弄胸部的时候便感觉热度从斑的手心一直传到自己身体深处，最后又汇聚在现在正精神奕奕抵著斑的腹部的小兄弟上。趁着斑两只手都抽不开的时候，带土熟练的将手放到自己胀的发疼的欲望上，可惜还来不及有什么动作就被斑不满的用力啜了一口的动作打断，只听带土轻嘶了一声，正要兴师问罪就被斑挺腰将坚硬的性器与自己的欲望蹭到一起的动作打断。  
『所以说太熟悉彼此在想什么就是这点不好—』带土内心翻了个白眼，手上动作却是不慢，将两人的性器一起握到手中开始滑动，不管是斑还是带土在男性象征上都挺具分量，即使带土的手再大也无法完全握住，更多的还是配合腰上下运动使两个都硬到发烫的玩意互相磨蹭，在上下夹击的情况下带土很快的就感受到了一阵阵热潮湧上，眼前白光一闪就交代了出来，与斑那根还在胀大的凶器显然不能比。

感觉身体有些懒洋洋的，带土干脆放松下来瘫在床上任由斑动作，一边羨慕忌妒的盯着仍一柱擎天的地方瞧，一边不甘心的说着类似自己如果根斑一样经验丰富会撑的比斑还久之类的话语，斑有些好笑的将额头靠上带土的额头，深深的望进小崽子那双又圆又大、在自己面前总藏不住心是的杏眼中，带点亲暱的玩笑到：「怎么，你这是吃醋了?......跟同性我也是第一次，別多想。」

一边说着，一边沾了些刚刚小崽子射出来的东西充当润滑向后探去，轻柔的按抚著后穴的褶皱，趁着带土因为两人过於靠近的距离而头昏眼花时将食指果断探入，生来就不是为了承欢的地方异常紧致，斑仅探入了一个指节就被卡住，斑倒也不急，毕竟礼物总是要慢慢拆才会惊喜，他只是缓慢的旋转手指撮弄著带土的后穴，还时不时勾勾手指将敏感的软肉勾出、在外面的冷空气中发颤，硬生生的将人玩到没法多想。  
眼见带土被细细密密湧上的快感逼出久违的哭音、原本过紧的部位也被撑出了足够四只手指在里面轻拢慢撚的的程度，斑终于将手指抽出换上了自己早已蓄势待发的肉刃恶狠狠地捅了进去，狠狠地划过了在扩张时发现的所有敏感点，带土身子瞬间一弹、伴随着哭叫又射了一次。

看着浑身软绵蜷缩在自己身下，一双眼睛哭的眼角通红、帅气的脸上满是泪痕，看上去可怜兮兮的模样，胸前的乳首被玩的充血胀大，麦色的肌肤上遍布著各种吻痕齿痕与手指形状的瘀青，更重要的是被自己两次射精后的精液沾的乱七八早的带土，斑控制不住自己的嗜虐欲，最早自己脖子上被划出的伤痕所渗出的血腥气与轻微的痛感更成为了催化剂，斑红著双眼对一脸茫然的带土露出了微笑，手指轻巧的在带土的性器上以腰带系上结，再次凑到带土耳边，伸出舌头舔过自己早前咬出的牙印悄声说倒：「才刚开始呢......要好好让我尽兴啊，带土。」

夜还长的呢。

最后宇智波火和在一个礼拜后才等来了本来应该在回大宅隔天就跟自己一起到公司的少族长，恩，兼未来的族长夫人。


End file.
